Uzumaki Cross
'Character First Name' 'Cross' 'Character Last Name' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username' Bantu 'Nickname (optional)' Hot- Headed Sannin 'Age' 20 'Date of Birth' Feb 21 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konohakurian 'Height' 5'10 'Weight' 175 lbs. 'Blood Type' B 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' Cross has a number of tattoos on his upper body, them mostly being onto his neck, going down his arm. His most visible is a picture of a comical man on his neck, with wings seeming to petrude from the head. This is for comedy more so than anything showing his rather outgoing personality. 'Affliation' Konoha 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Childhood. As a child Cross was rather a soft spoken individual, him only caring about his studies and such due to his father's command, Utudeus. When this occured, he was under strict watch, leading to his rather quiet personality. As he grew older Cross began to be more open, and loud mouthed. He sometimes was rather disrespectful, it being because of his anxious behavior. He sometimes was stuck in positions that weren't of his style, it leading him to be rather grumpy during the mission. He had to sometimes be reminded that the world doesn't revolve around him. He knew this, him simply having a fiery passion to be noticed, as well as help others. In addition to this, Cross takes his time with competing with his rival, Yami Namikaze, him wishing and hoping to one day simply to be better than him. Through their childhood though, he was able to match him evenly to an extent. During this time, his younger brother was born as well, his younger brother sometimes looking up to him, wishing to spend time with his father as well. Cross wouldn't show too much interest in his younger bro, but was always there for him when the time was necessary. When Cross had time, he would train him, Cross simply beating the living heck out of him most of the time. Through his Gennin to Chuunin years, he was a fast paced person, him duelving in strict Taijutsu, and his Fire release. He created a rather useful Nintaijtutsu classifaction in his later years, him using his fire release to act as a protection as he would fight against his opponents, Even with this being the case, it would damage his own body, but added to his durability due to his constant usage. Teenage Years. As Cross began to grow more as a teenager, his personality didn't shift. but his warm heart continued to grow. As he met more and more friends, his heart softened up, him continuing to sometimes be loud and rude, but the genuine care that he had for people never shifted. Cross, being a rather comical individual as well, decided that he'd put his very existance on the line rather than simply allow one of his comrades death. Cross imbred the true Will of Fire, because of the death of his father, Cross decided to keep the "heated" passion that was passed onto him. He continued to work with his younger brother, Cross continuing to be rather demanding of his brother, pushing him to his limits as Cross uses his own. With this, he continues to face Yami head to head in the amount of skill they possess, him constantly competing with him. Adult. ((Current Progression.)) As an adult, Cross is still the happy individual he displays himself to be; him wanting to spread his Will of Fire to all of those who need a sort of "light" for those who needed guidance. With him, there was a sort of emotional leadership that he attributed that was rather special to those who seemed to give up on themselves. Cross is someone that wants the odds to stack against him, an underdog himself at one point. Cross is someone that is rather trusting, though keeps his eyes out on things that don't seem to be correct. In essence, Cross distrust human tendencies, but Cross believes in the potential that people have, which is why he refuses to simply give up on anyone. Just as he was a child, Cross is rather stubborn at time, sometimes just wanting to get a laugh out of someone. Cross takes pride in his Clan as well as his Fire release, sometimes more so his fire release than his fuinjutsu techniques. Cross' dream being to be the best Fire release user that's out there, his fire being able to overcome all obstacles. Even with this dream, Cross knows that he has the odds stacked against him, especially since the Uchiha have such a great proficiency in the Fire release. This doesn't cause him stress in the least, causing him simply to train harder to achieve his goal. Cross is really impressed with his squad. Despite their lack of teamwork, Cross really appreciates the fact that they will go to great lengths in order to fight against him. Cross is shown as a caring leader, him deciding that his squad is top priority, their lives being worth everything to him. Cross is shown having faith in them despite the challenges in which they face. 'Behaviour' Cross is rather loud mouthed and sometimes over anxious. Other times, Cross is reserved and thoughtful simply depending on the situation. Sometimes he over thinks situations when there are things that shouldn't be over thought, but nevertheless, is still confident despite the situations. His behavioural tendencies can sometimes be viewed as childish, but still he is still mature when the times comes where he needs to be. He is jealous of Yami, simply because of the attention that he gets, Cross sometimes attempting to steal the show just because of the kind of person that he is. Cross is usual spontaneous, and random, and he is rather outgoing. He doesn't take no for an answer, and giving up isn't in his vocabulary. Cross is the person who continues to fight despite all odds, a true Shinobi. Cross also has a special place in his heart for friendship. Cross refuses to let any of his members go down in battle. Cross is also demanding of his little brother, constantly training him as well as making sure his little brother doesn't give up, despite the fact that Cross throws a ton of incredible jutsu at him. Cross cares deeply for his younger brother, despite the fact that he never says it audibly. ' 'Nindo (optional) "Is it hot in here?" "If you can't take the heat, stay out of Konoha." "You've got me all fired up!" "I'll use my fire to be light, rather than be a destruction. I'll light the Will of Fire!" "Don't get Cross with me!" "Expect the Unexpected." "I'll go bananas!" 'Summoning' Monkeys 'Bloodline/Clan' Cross is an Uzumaki, him having a natural art for Fuinjutsu, in addition to this, he has a rather long life spand, with a high damage in take. With a high will, and a body like his, his potential to take damage are frightening. 'Ninja Class' Sage- Monkey 'Element One' Katon: Fire. Cross has trained with his fire release from when he was younger, it being before he was a gennin when it was discovered. Cross' fire release is something not to be toyed with, it being his only nature release that he has trained. It's rumored that he has fire release because of his inner warmth, Cross' body always being warm even in the coldest temperatures, sometimes even claiming that he doesn't get cold. 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) 'Advanced Nature' (( Only possible at Tier 2 or above, also your advanced nature must be approved by your Kage.)) 'Weapon of choice' (Write a little bit about why and how you use the weapon that you're mainly seen using, if any at all.) 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Blue- Regular chakra usage . Red- High Fire release attack approaching. 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Kunai (cost 2 pieces):5 Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):3 Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):10 Senbon (Cost 1 pieces each):1 Total:70 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique- E Rank Clone_Technique- E Rank Body_Replacement_Technique - E Rank "Tiger>Boar>Ox>Dog>Snake" Rope_Escape_Technique - E Rank Generic_Sealing_Technique- E Rank Body Flicker Technique- D Rank "Ram." - Blaze of Fire shown after. Great_Fireball_Technique : C Rank Great_Fireball_Shower - A Rank Shadow Clone Jutsu - B Rank Clone Great Explosion - A Rank Dragon_Fire_Technique- C Rank Chakra_Chains- S Rank Beast Sealing technique- D Rank Five Elements Seal- A Rank Five Elements Unseal- A Rank Finger Carving Seal- C Rank Rasengan- A Rank Blazing_Katon_Armor S Rank Katon: Blazing Uzurasengan S Rank 'Allies' Aoi Uchiha Tenma Senju Heki Senju Hashirama Hyuuga 'Enemies' Kirigaya Hoshigaki Yami Namikaze (Rival) 'Background Information' Cross Uzumaki is a current resident in Konohagakure, where he has learned most to all of his techniques. As a student, the Uzumaki was a rather proud individual, though he was always wanting to get stronger. His father, being Utudeus, was a great Shinobi warrior himself, him being legendary in his own respects. Utudeus was known as the Sun Sage, him being able have a great mastery over the Fire release and Earth release, creating his own combinations to create such a brutal impact over those whom had opposed of him. His father was a role model for him, Cross simply wanting to be just like the rather renowned shinobi. As he grew older, Cross spent his time learning and embracing the fire release technique simply because his father was so proficient in the release. Just as his younger brother had a fascination with Utudeus' earth release. As Cross even grew older, he showed promising abilities, him soon being introduced to the earth release, his father wishing to continue to promote such promising abilities. Even with the introduction to this Cross decided that this wasn't something that he wanted to pursue. Cross simply wanted his own legacy to go after, not to simply follow in his father's footsteps. With this said, Utudeus not only respected this decision, but decided that he was going to do his best in order to enhance his fire. Back in his academy days, students would mock him because of his over heated passion for the most random things. With his rather random inquistions, he found solace in having his passions kept alive, and protected, leading to Cross' rather strong Will of Fire. Even during his academy days, Cross didn't take the time to learn much in the other subjects, him knowing little to nothing in the area of genjutsu for his attempted to only stop it at certain levels. Cross mostly studied under Taijutsu as well as using it with his fire release, making a rather deadly combination in his arsenal. With this Cross used everything involving his physical being to be on par with Yami Namikaze, his rival. Despite the fact that the two of them clashed nearly every day, Cross respected Yami as well as did his best to protect him when things got rough for the two of them. Not knowing that the two of them would be Sannin, Cross continued to stay on pace with Yami, part of the reason why he had the position in which he was given. As time passed he grew in knowledge as he learned how to use weapontry in battle, such as swords and such. Even with this, Cross decided that the use of his bare hands was better for him. He took the time learning his father's techniques and wanted to know how he could emulate such power. As the Sun Sage, his father had a light about him that spread to his son, Cross. Long after this had happened though, The Sun Sage's Will of Fire was soon put out, A great sadness coming over the village at the time. Though Cross was 16 years at the time, his Will of Fire burned bright enough for him to simply keep going rather than give up. He stayed besides Daichi, and continues his training as well as mission work, his younger brother learning academy work and such. Cross, being a Jounin at a rather young age, did everything he could to be a sort of role model for his younger brother, as well as the other citizen of konoha. During the 4 year period, Cross learned the essence of Fuinjutsu, it being something that would be be able to help him out in the long run. He had tested it out before, as his father had suggested as he was in the Uzumaki clan, he would learn more, tightening up his very strength. Though the many missions Cross set out on, Cross has put his all in every single one, which has led him to be rather respected among the village of Konohagakure. As a Sannin, Cross has been able to have just as much respect as his father once did, him following in his father's footsteps in a sense. Even with this though, he wanted to further expand his father's Will of Fire, him continuing to use the fire within him in everything that he does. As time progressed Cross went one of two misson, the 1 tailed jinchuuriki and his fight against the three tails. During the one tail mission, there was a rather simple bout with shinobi. This led to death of Aoi Uchiha. Cross was rather good friends with her, them training and fighting together in their childhood. The most recent thing that he remembered was the simple thrown at his head. Cross felt the pain of watching her death, it being something that Cross could barely keep his composure on. Cross didn't know what to do besides fight them off himself, even if they had killed her. Cross had to push on, despite the fact with Aoi being killed. As they reached the one tail, Cross would be held, them being rather shocked as the young girl had called him, "Daddy." It was apparent that Cross resembled her father. This confused Cross greatly. The young girl was then taken to the Hokage, where she was placed underground for the Shukaku to be tamed. Cross then took time training as Yami, Tenma, and Hashirama went on their mission with the two tails. Cross continued to train his taijutsu, ninjutsu, and chakra control. Him being the usual fired up guy, pushed himself to the limits, him leading to be unconcious after his aggressive training.. After a set period of time, Yami and Tenma came back, Cross hearing the news of them capturing the Nine Tails. Even with this news, Hashirama Hyuuga didn't return with them. He was assumed dead by Cross, Hashirama giving his life for the embetterment of the shinobi world. Cross accept this, being rather proud of the man, Cross seeing him as a true Shinobi. Cross then was sent out for the 3 tails. The three tails was a rather strong beast himself, Cross taking him on head on. Cross was aided with Aiden and Verin. The two simply accompaning him as he faught the beast. Though the beast was strong, Cross still ended the victor. He was excited after the mission, especially since in this mission, Cross used his clan's rather great technique, Chakra chains, disabling this opponent, and crashing down great fireballs, raining on the tailed- beast. Cross protected his comrades, them being the most important thing to him. Cross showed compassion and empathy toward the three tails, him even stating that he understood. Though the Three tails disagreed with him, the great being could feel Cross' emotions senseing that Cross told the truth. Cross would then go on Cross has recently been given head of team 3. His test being the "Senbon Test." The test being in which one would have to take the senbon away from his mouth. Of course, none of them succeeded, even led to the potential death of two students, but Cross wouldn't let that happen. Cross, saving their lives, telling them the secret to the test. "Expect the Unexpected." If they were to have simply asked him or the bells, he would have given it to him. Their team would be rather shocked at this rather weird feat. Cross then went on to training Rasengan. Through hours of practicing, He was finally able to attain his version of the rather great attack, it being something he only knew for now in the village. As time would pass, the technique became easier, and easier to perfect. Time went by slowly, Cross being rather content with himself, but he decided that he wanted to grow more. With this, he wanted to fight the Hokage, him along with his friend Tenma Senju. Although this was planned to be between those two and the Hokage, Things slipped out of hand, Yami deciding to team up with the Hokage. Cross was rather upset with this first, but he let it go, deciding that he wanted to face Yami by himself, Tenma having to fight the Hokage alone. Despite this fact, Cross decided that he wasn't going to give up, especially when Yami had this technique known as the Flying Raijin. When Yami Activated his Byakugan, Cross put things together, rumors being about one of the Hyuuga jounin falling. He didn't know that Yami would have the audacity to do this, Cross being rather upset and fighting to his full capacity. At first, Cross couldn't bring himself to hit Yami, it was rather difficult as well as the emotional aspect of it. The Gruesome match lasted a bit with Yami's favor until things clicked for Cross, Cross enabling his full power in the battle. He pushed himself, and eventually walked out of the dome with pride, rather than defeat. Technically, Cross would have won, but it was a draw in his eyes, it being because of the fact that He simply didn't want to fight anymore, along with the fact that he planned on leaving Konoha. When Yami caught up to him, explaining the situation, Cross continued to feel rather upset, but he decided to ignore things and simply shrug it off that dwell on it. The next day though, hunting for the 6 tails came to be. Cross, being rather hyper, wanted this mission more than anything. When heading out for the 6 tails mission, Cross discovered that he had Yami's Flying Raijin seal placed onto him. Cross was pissed because of this, Yami able to pop in whenever he had wanted. Him, along with Hei went out to venture to find the beast. Cross fought crew members for their ship as Hei simply down rated him because of this. Yami decided to go off by water, but then found out he had something in the village which was rather important that he had to take care of. Cross and Hei was left alone for this mission. Upon getting to the island, Cross yelled on the rooftops shouting for the jinchuuriki then soon fell out, knocking himself unconcious. When a group of blade wielding thugs surrounded them, Cross handled the situation immediately, and swiftly. Cross then went on to finding the actual Jinchuuriki. This match ended with a great fireball session in the sky, Cross exherting too much of his chakra, passing out. Hei, having to escort Cross and the Jinchuuriki home was rather pissed, Cross still happy that this mission was a success. Cross continued, and is faced against the 7 tails, along with the fellow sannin, Tenma Senju. Tenma, rather than continuing the fight, decided to simply give up his life, rather than continue his life. Before this though, Cross was given Luna, The Senju's legenday glade, associated wiith the moon. Sola, the blade closely associated with the sun, was given to Verin. Cross could barely take this. Rather than him simply going basllistic, and fighting the seven tails, Cross talked to him, him deciding that fighting would be senseless. He just couldn't right now. He didn't have the patience, the time, nor the will. Cross decided that rather than fighting, talking to the beast was something that would work. He held out his arms, pleading with the beast to go with him. It seemed like the 7 tails simply just wanted to know the reason for the capture of all of his bretheren. Cross didn't know the answer himself, but he simply wanted to move on from the fighting. He convinced the 7 tails that he would find a home, so that him and his brothers could be happy. With this, The 7 tails agreed. The 7 tails followed the squad, Cross picking up a comrade as he then headed back the village, not a word spoken due to the unfortunate fact that Tenma had been blown to bits. Cross debated his ninja life after wards, him not wanting to fight anymore. Cross laid in bed for days simply looking up at the eiling. He debated everything. He didn't like his friend dying, though he knew that this was the price of being a Shinobi. Wtih death and despair on his mind, he thought of converting his ways. He held onto Luna, as he was in his apartment, him simply leaning over allowing his tears to fall onto the blade. After that day, Cross grew a little bit in maturity, though not much, as he continued on his adventures. He was walking along the road as he saw Amaya sitting along her favorite tree. He saw Amaya and something sparked within him. He knew that Amaya didn't have family with him snooping around bio cards back when they were Academy students. He knew the feeling. He was going to ask her to be one with his family, something was rare, him acting as somewhat as a surrogate brother, but in writing. As he approached her, Yami watched this, him being rather furious that Cross would try to talk with his students despite the reasonings. Although Yami didn't know the reasoning behind this, him and Yami got in to a heated conversation. Cross pointed out the unfortunate facts about Yami, and Yami went ballistic. Yami grabbed Cross, and Cross went with the idea of sealing up his chakra, in the hopes that he'd never again kill another shinobi from the Hidden Leaf, as well as being a possible creep. Yami barely dodged the attack, as Cross made his way out of the villlage. With the idea of finally moving on, and becoming a stronger person, Cross wanted something that would make him better. He needed something to protect the fellow villagers as well as his friends and family. With the skeptical attitude of his strength and ninja abilities, he summoned Enma no Guru to talk about his problems. Enma no Guru was rather wise, him being someone that Cross provided most to all of his problems. With this realization, Enma no Guru took him to Arashi no Saru. As the two of them ventured there, Cross met the Monkey King, developing such a close relationship, Cross called him, "Daddy Ape." Cross trained hard for what was known as Monkey Sage Mode, an ancient art given to those who could handle the natural energy. As Cross learned and nearly perfected this, he also learned stories of the ancient monkies. He learned about the hardships and the wars the monkeys had, but he also learned about the companionship, love, and tender care of each of the Monkeys. They were like a big family, with a couple of crazy Uncles and Cousins. In truth, each of them had bit of Crazy inside of them. Cross lived there for about a month before recieving word that he had to go back to Konoha. During this month though, he developed an Imperfect Sage Mode, as well as Fire Katon Blazing Armor, as well as, Katon: Uzurasengan. These two techniques developed alongside the S- Rank Monkey Summon Deshin, whom is also legendary within his own rights. Cross then went back to Konoha discovering that the 8 tails had came to ramsack the village. Cross. being the one he was, jumped into action, alongside Hei. With a gruesome, yet powerful encounter, The 8 tails' efforts were thrwarted, the two of them ending things. Despite this though, his long time rival, yet friend Yami had perished. Cross was lost for words, but kept Yami's death a secret. He didn't want his squad experiencing such pain, and turmoil. The Chuunin exams were approaching, And Cross wanted everyone to be ready. So with this, he at first asked Amaya to be his little sister, gifting her with a New bow, and a new scroll. He taught Verin a new A- Ranked Jutsu, enhanced Chakra strength. In addition to this, he also gave Kasumi a new scroll. With little time to prepare, they went on hard and strong. His cheerful attitude returned as he trained them, him now continuing to believe in Konoha, the future of it that is. The Chuunin exams came quickly as Verin was the first up against a Rikudo. Cross placed his faith in Verin, despite the fact of the Rikudo being rather strong. The end of the match ended with the Rikudo leaving, Cross even able to feel the dark intensity of the child. The next fight was Amaya versus Kasumi. The battle was rather quick, Amaya winning hands down. The final battle after this one was Aiden versus Kuro. The match was short as well, Cross leaving to get food, and returning seeing that Aiden had really injured his student. Even though he was hurt, Cross continued to believe in the Will of Fire, Aiden having trained more than Kuro. After this match, there was another match, and another attack of the village commenced. Cross was rather pissed him saving Obitike and his wife before witnessing the death of a woman and three children. Cross began to lose faith once more in Konoha. He saw this as an act of pure unconcern.. uncare. It simply didn't objectify the Will of Fire Cross learned about. He was angry with the villan, and Konoha. After a few moments of battle with the mysterious guy, him finally realizing he was the guy at the bridge, Sting kept havoc in the village. Upon being knocked out during the fight, Cross had this supernatual connection with his father, Cross figuring to simply give up rather than to keep fighting. As Utudeus explained more of who Cross is, Cross had his faith restored, and was ready to kick some Fox butt. 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Approved by Hokage Heki Senju